Animals of Suffering
by Curiosity the Killer Cat
Summary: This is being rewritten and edited. I was sad of how small the chapters are, and are making them bigger. After I am done editing, this will be taken down.
1. Death After Bed Time

**_Death After Bed Time._**

**_This is being re written. It will be updated every week from now on_**

**_Warning this story will contain major violence. It may offend some people. You have been warned.  
_**

_The Third Leaf Cycle Aka October._

* * *

My mother told me that he wouldn't hurt us. That he wouldn't harm us. I can only hope that it's true. I've only heard of the things he has done, and of all the humans that fell to his hands, and some of our kind to. We've tried to please him enough that he will take back what we called the harvesting, and we sometimes are foolish enough to believe it until it is to late. I don't believe it.

My mothers warm fur swallows me in a protective way. She knows what I'm thinking about. Every time I think of it, I don't sleep well. Its night for us, and all of my brothers and sisters are sleeping. My mother had seven of us. Four boys, and three girls. All they ever think about is playing and mother. They listen to her stories, but they don't know the real danger, I do. Sometimes I think that I am the only smart one. Mother purrs, but even that seems distracted.

"You shouldn't be out of bed.", Mother says to me with a soft voice, almost coated with regret like she knows something that I don't, "Or thinking of him. It will only give you night terrors of him."

She is always wright, but sometimes I can't help but doubt her. Maybe if we would worry more, than more of us will be living. I look up at her, "You would to if you where as small as me. You can fight back, I can't."

"That may be true, but what good would it do?" She sighs. "If humans fall by his hand I wouldn't stand a chance.", She said, with a nervous glance to me. I look down. "I have to go now. When I get back, then their will be a story of history."

I feel her fur leave me, and miss it already. She has always protected us and made sure that we where safe. My favorite thing about my mother is her fur. It always was warm and loving, even when we where bad. She was a better mother than some of the mothers. Some of them leave their child for the smallest things. Mother often says that the forest needs all the children they can get because of the harvesting and they are foolish for leaving them.

Mother stretches, and yawns. She starts to walk away with a grace that I wish I had. I have just started walking and haven't gotten good at it yet. Soon her image disappears, but my mine reminds me that she is close, as she always is. I wonder if I could hide in a tree and scare her. She would be so proud of me if I climbed a tree.

I look at a big tree in that was in the direction mother left. It was perfect! Climbing a big tree would make her even more happier. When really thinking about it, my brain almost makes me go back on my plan when my eyes see how far away it is. Even the closest tree was far away from the log I sat on. Doubt goes sets in and I wonder if my body will ever get near it. I have to try! If Mother can do it, and so can I!

My body comes up with a determined look on my face. I walk near the edge of the log, and like I had done many times with my brothers and sisters. My body falls off. Withered leaves broke and made much noise when I landed on my feet by luck. This was only the second time I landed on my feet, and this was less noisier than when I landed on my body, but it was still loud.

My body stays still to hear if my siblings woken up yet, and relaxed when nothing happens. I smile, and start to walk much more sloppy than mother. I was better than most of my siblings, well besides Pet but he is the youngest. He is the only one with a name, but we have to wait for ours until we are older. I can't till I know mine. Mother gave him his, and I really want her to give me one.

I walk more faster now. The knowledge that I need to do it before she gets back or I might get in trouble. I have to prove to mother that I can do this. Maybe she will give me a name then! By the time I am half way their, I am tired, but I keep going. I am almost their! Just a little more. This is the farthest from home any part of my body has ever been. I can't go back now. My siblings will all be so jealous.

I didn't here the foot steps until it was to late. I ran as fast as my body could to the tree when I see a orange tale, one like mothers but not hers. "Stop!", a male voice said. He appeared in front of me. I forced my body to stop running, and whimpered in fear. He was bigger than mother, but one of us. He had Orange grayish fur, and his eyes where like clear like diamonds. "Do you know what your mother would say if she seen you out here?", He asked.

"I-I thought she would be proud. I wanted to climb a tree for her", I stutter and tried to act brave like mother would. He hissed, and walked in a circle around me. Mother had to come soon, or he might hurt me.

"You fool!", he said then looked at me, "You mean more to your mother than you know. I don't know why I am even saving you when you will die tonight."

Why would he save me if he is trying to hurt me? I am starting to get tired, and walk out of the circle when he was waiting for a response and backed up. "Why will I die tonight?"

He laughed, "A harvest is coming. The signs are every where! Didn't you feel the need to stay up tonight?"

How did he know that? I nod, "Yes, but mother told me to wait for her to get back."

He shook his head, "I knew that she would do something like this. Where all doomed now. The least I can do is give you my blessing that you will live through this" He ran at me, to fast for me to excape, and grabbed my neck ruffly with his teeth. I thought I was going to die before I felt my self be lifted off the ground.

The world was a blur to me as he ran. My eyes close, not wanting to look when I feel my body get thrown upwards, but still the skin on my neck was in his mouth. I could hear his claws going in something creating a scratching sound. This happened for a few seconds before he let go of me.

"Don't run, or you will get hurt", he warned. I stay in the spot he sat me down at, and open my eyes. I see a blue gray sky, and other trees branches, but no ground. I look down, and see the ground beneath but I don't feel fear, only safety like in mothers arms. It's like all the the things under me can't get me. I smile a little, even though I have to sit in this spot on the small branch or I will fall off.

I can't believe it! My body is on the same tree I wanted on before. I forget about the orange one and the warning he gave me, and just enjoy the feeling of success. I can see how proud mother will be of me! I think up of names she will name me with a smile. I didn't even see the orange one leaving

I feel my mind drifting off to sleep when I hear my mothers cry of rage and mourning. I open my eyes and look far away at her small figure on the ground that is pacing. The muffled sound of her voice made me wonder what she was saying. My voice is excited when I yell to her, "Up here"

Her head looks up at me with relieve. She ran to the tree I'm in, and climbs it fast. Soon she is right next to me, "How did you get here?"

"I climbed!", I said smiling. She didn't look happy. Why wasn't she?

"What?", Her eyes close for a second, then opened them and shook her head. "From your sent you need to know the story of history that I have refused to tell you."

The air gets colder as she starts the story, "Once, when I was very young I had a brother, your uncle. His name I dare not speak so that he can rest in piece"

She looked at the tree tops, which covered most of the sky before continuing, "He was orange, and when all our family died because of different reasons he was the strongest and took care of me. I had many litters with him, but before you ask, he was not my real brother, but an abandon kitten that we took in."

I let go of a breath I was holding when she told me this. I know that some of us are okay with breeding with family, but it just seems weird to me. I could never do this with one of my brothers. I don't ever think that I could love mother the same if she did.

"All our litters died either from a harvesting or they where not strong enough on their own. Only five of them are alive now. One of which I can smell on you now and must of met you"

I remember the one I met today and say "He was orange." Mother smiled at me.

"Yes, he looked the most like his father and is the oldest. His name is Leif.", She said, "Now, no more interruptions. We lived like that for years before a new cat came. He wished to mate with me and I did not. My brother did not like him either, but they where equal in almost all categories. That year a harvest was happening."

She looked down with a frown, "He waited till your uncle was gone, then mated with me. He is your father"

I look down in shame. I was his daughter? How can mother stand to keep me around? "I'm sorry.", I interrupter but for a good reason. The guilt made me sad.

"Don't say that. You came from me, and look the least like him out of your siblings. Really Pet looks more like him", Mother said, "You really look like me and a bit of my brother. You have a orange nose and leg."

"Really?", I ask happy. I wasn't like my father! That means she will accept me and teach me.

"Yes." She smiled warmly, "Your uncle was so mad, he tricked him into going into a van that was traveling to some where else. Where another lives and is equal to the Night Demon. His plan failed in a way, and he had to go with them. That is the last I heard of him. I had your siblings and you and here we are now"

I felt many feelings. Happiness, Sadness, Curiosity, and most of all tiredness and hunger. Mother seemed to know this, and carried me home to our log. The then bit into a thing I have never seen before, and milk flowed out of it. I smile at her.

"Drink", said Mother. I was to hungry to question her and did as she said the milk had a funny taste to it, but I drank it. Mother is so strong, I hope I can one day be like her. I felt my sleepiness take over.

After I was done, she said "Sleep out side tonight." She moved me on top of the log and I was so tired I fell asleep peacefully, not knowing that after tonight things would always be different, and that I should of listened to the warning Leif gave me.


	2. Harvest

_**Harvest**_

**_Warning: This chapter contains content that might make you cry. You have been warned._**

_A leaf later (Aka a day)_

* * *

I move and turn in my dreamless sleep. I give up trying on trying to sleep good and open my eyes. Light shines, making me smile. My mussels hurt from all the walking I did yesterday, but it was a small price to pay. Now I can rub it in my brothers and sisters faces! Excitement fills me as I get up and stumble some off the log because of my sore mussels. This make my smile brighter.

"Mother!" I yell and look around. Usually she is up way before us. I look around again, but don't see her any where. She might be out hunting. She never has enough time when we are awake.

This gives me the perfect time to wake up my siblings! They wont believe it and will ask mother. She will tell them I did and they will all be jealous. I can hardly wait. I rush as fast as I can to the log, and peek my head inside.

"Wake up!", I yelled. It was to dark to see inside, but I could smell. The sent was rotten, and even worse than potty. I move away from the foul smell.

"Mother is going to be mad that you didn't potty out side!" I yell again trying to get them to come out. They must still be asleep. "Wake up!" I yell even louder.

They must be hiding because they went potty. An idea formed in my head. I stick my claws into the log and climb up it. My mussels where protesting but this is a log I climbed every day and I can do it today. I pushed my self upwards with a deep breath and sat for a moment at the top of the log. It was harder than I thought but I did it!

The feeling of success swept inside of me again and made me smile. I am growing up. Soon I will be like mother and be all grown up. I may just be a little one now but even mother was a little one once. She told us that a few leaves ago as a story of history. I stand up and relies that to know to feel success again I needed to get my siblings in trouble.

I looked at the log and searched for something specific. I spotted it and walked to a large hold in the log that was blocked by a peace of a rock that came from a cliff behind the log, blocking one opening. Their was only one way the rock could come out of the log, and that way was stupid and dangerous mother told us. It was the way I would try now. Mother will be mad at me, but even madder at my siblings for taking a potty on the floor.

I walk over to the rock, and jump on it. Nothing happened, so I tried it again and again. Once more I tried and got an reaction. The rock sunk in the log half way. One more and it will go through. I jump with all my might, and the rock fell through.

I smile for a second, but that second comes to an end. Light swarm in revealing the truth. The truth that Leif said. The truth that my sibling not coming out told me. A scream come out of my mouth. The truth I've known my whole life.

"Mother!", I scream desperately. The inside of the log was stained red. I started to shake.

The first one I saw was laying on the wall. Blood stained her pure white coat. Four long, deep, cuts went up her belle. My legs give out from under me. Blood fell out of her mouth with a drip. That wasn't what killed me inside. It was the look in her eyes. The dead look in them was killing me slowly, but the fear in them finished the job. The fear in her, my sisters, beautiful dark eyes killed what ever happiness I had inside.

My vision swarmed as I saw more. The next one was a brother, he was lying on the floor, but the same look was in his eyes. My eyes couldn't focus as I seen another one, another brother, different cuts, eyes just like hers. I try to scream, but no sound comes out. Another one, and another. I looked until my eyes burned from the staring. Then I seen another, and my eyes refused to shut. They all had the same look, death and fear. I start to wonder who's blood is who's.

"Please wake up", I beg. I look at my sister, the first one I seen and stare in her dead eyes, "Please!" A scream tears out of me again, but I don't hear it. My head falls down, but before I can scream again, a shadow covers my sister. I look back up with a sad smile.

"She did this!", a voice screams. I look at my sister, but she didn't say thoughs words. No, her mouth is forever filled with blood, and coat stained red. I look up, and my body seems to snap out of the shock it was in

"Brother?", it was first a whisper, but his grey coat is unmistakable. "Brother!", I yell, "Pet!" He turns, and walks from the hole that I could see him through. "Wait" I run to the exit, but before I leave from it, I turn and look at them all. No words came through me lips but, "Please"

I wait no longer and run out side, the wind blowing strong now, making my black coat move and go every which way, letting me see the blood on my paws. My heart hurts again as I know that their blood would always be their, even if I can't see it. I force my self to look up, just to see my brother run east. I run after him, but with his speed and head start he was far away.

"Brother!", I yell and chase him. He runs out of the clearing and into the woods. I am not afraid as I would be before. I have nothing to loose now. When I was in the woods, I only seen a blur in the distance go left. I follow him, and almost catch him when he make a sharp turn north. Leaves make much noise in the to quite forest, only proving that the truth happened. I ran as fast as I could determined now.

-_Boom!-_ A earth shaking noise made me stop, but also succeed in stopping Pet. His eyes where filled with a rage that I've never seen before, and a yell tore through his lips when he seen me. Before he could speak the top of a tree fell in the space between us. Our eyes met, his dark brown ones meting my green ones. I begged him to stay, that he was the only one I have left, the only one to live for all with my eyes. His told me that he knew this.

He hissed in rage and ran. I felt my hope die along with everything else. He didn't care. I had to find him. I climbed up the tree, ignoring all the noised around me. That was my mistake. Their where no noised before. I was almost down on the other side when it happened. Something huge and monstrous picked me up, squeezing me. I could see that I was being lifted up, and hisses. I regretted it. What ever this thing was it covered my mouth forcing me to gasp and bite what held me.

One of the things pulled back, and the other spun me around the other way to face it. I recognized it as soon as I seen its face. Mother told many stories of history about them. It had short brown blond _**hair**_, which had much white in it. Hair is what they called the fur on their faces. It's nose was big and eyes where brownish grey. The fur that was on its face was long, what mother called a beard. It wore some type of blue and grey striped material on its head and body.

_"Hey little thing. No need to be mean.",_ It spoke deeply in a foren langue that I could not understand coming out of its mouth. We mostly speak with our minds unless we scream or hiss. I forced my body to move any way it could, but the creachure hands as mother told me where stronger than me, and didn't even flinch or show that it effected it in any way.

_"So fiesty",_ The human said, _"You'll be perfect for her"_ He started moving to a huge clearing faster than I have ever seen before, but this seemed like its walk. I almost try and fight again, but what good would it do? It wont wash away the blood on my paws. It wont stop the fear from showing in their eyes.

He goes to another human and speaks, _"I'm heading home Jim. Found a present for my wife's and I's anervesery."_ The human who he talked to was shorter than the first, and much more bigger in the wast area.

_"Night Jesse! And good luck",_ The second human said. He made a deep sound that must of been a laugh to the humans. I wish for a moment that I could understand what the humans are saying, but then I remembers again that it wouldn't matter. My brother is gone. Everyone is gone. I have nothing left.

The human went to a weird machine that I can only describe as a beast. It was wider than any human could possibly be, and was as big a a dear. It was dirty, but still had some what of a shine to it. I could tell it was made of metal because of the scraps that we find and mother tells us to never touch. Everything from the humans was evil.

Humans were a complicated species. Some acted cruel and evil to us, and others acted nice. Mother said to never trust one even if it seems nice. The nice ones are the ones we had to watch. Mother never told us why, but that we would end up in slaves in the end.

I suddenly become mad. How could I think of them? No, they should never be thought of. The fear in my siblings eyes haunted me, reminding me that finding mother and Pet where the only things that mattered any more. I see her dark eyes again as a sound brought me out of my deadly trance.

The human had a made a peace come off of the beast and sat inside of its mouth, and I followed still in his hands. He sat me down in a huge peace of leather the same size that he sat down in, and started doing things to complicated for me to understand. It was the same with the beast, many weird shaped devices where every where. A noise came out of nowhere and the beast started to shake. The human then made the beast move.

How did he tame the beast that was bigger than he was? This was the scary thing about humans. They could tame and destroy anything they wish. The only way the could be destroyed is death of old age but with their life span it would be effortless to wait or other humans. It was their one demise.

I didn't have to fight to stay awake. Her innocent eyes made sure I did't get any sleep. The fear in them chilling me to the core. No, sleep would only bring nightmares. Not nightmares of my siblings. It is the one thing I am blessed with. I would only sleep to face their murderer. Only one could of made that happen. Only one had enough power to kill them in their sleep as they wake up, leaving them sleeping but eyes open. Only one could create a harvest that consumed my family and the whole forest. The Night Demon.


	3. Haunting Me

**Haunting me**

_**Warning:**_ _This chapter contains material that may be disturbing to readers. You have been warned._

_That lief (Aka a day)_

* * *

The human was still taming the beast much latter. We must be going far by the speed of the beast, and how long we have been traveling. I have yet to look out the clear boundary that was apart of the beast. I am worried of what I will see, and above all what it mean.

I sniff the space in the beast, smelling the air. A fake orange sent is in the air. It came from a small tree shaped object hanging from a weird shape that yet again I can not describe. I wonder what these things are. The oddness of them surprises me. Did mother know of these things? If she did then why didn't she tell me. Maybe I could of been more prepared.

I shake my head. No, she told me once before that we could never prepare for something, just live in the moment that is happening. My heart hurts as I think of her lie. She prepared when I lived. I don't know how, but something inside me knows that she must of prepared for us to die. Leif knew what was going to happen, so she must of as well. I wonder how she would feel about Pet and I living.

My head started to softly pound as a head ache started. The world grows brighter for a second. The sounds grow dueler, then stronger all at once. My body was burning, but the air was as cold as snow. I try and scream, but my mouth seems as if it is stuck in the closed position it was in. Then a strong pain swept throughout my body, making me want curl up and stop the pain, but my body refused to move.

I wished for this to stop, wanting this terrible pain to end. My stomach felt like it as being torn open again and again. I look at the top of the beast in agony. Why? Why was this happening to me? What did I do to diverse this pain? I must have angered Vilertian our god for this to happen. I cry when I relies that he must of watched me now. The humiliation fills my soul.

The pain intensifies, and I feel as though I will fade in the pain. Its cold, yet hot agony combining with the pain in my stomach is to much for any living creature to take. I start to doubt that even humans could live through this much. It would be a privilege to die now and end it all. My suffering has reached its max, and I only know that I would suffer anything instead of this. Anything.

_**"You're just like me now. Just like ME!",** _a voice screamed from all around me, and for a split second I felt something go inside of me, and it went cold, and my eyes focused on nothing, just the air. The voice, it was familiar.

At the words like a switch the pain stopped. My muscles seemed to go back in their places like they where never out of place. My body heat faded to almost normal, only slightly higher than it was. The heat my body had seemed to melt in the air, turning it back to the exact same temperature as it was before. Nothing if not for my body had said that anything ever happened.

I stop and take a breath for the first time without the pain. My relaxes for a moment. What an amazing second of peace. No worries, no anything. That was allover to soon.

Then my heart made its next beat so fast it can only be compared to a bird when it flies. I jump up as an reaction, all my instincts screaming at me to run as fast as I can. I know my only chance of escape is through the beasts door. I don't even care if I angered it. I need to get out of here. Now!

I jump and claw at the beast, my nails only coming out only out of shear thought. I feel the leather fight me, but soon is cut smoothly from my claw. I looked, expecting red blood to flow out of the beast, and it to fight me back. Any reaction at all really. What happened shocked me enough to take steps back.

In stead of the red liquid I was expecting it was white and solid. It looked even soft. I tried to take another step back, but the white blood of the beast was stuck on my paws, causing it to hurt, pulling on my nails. I hissed, and pulled harder. Nothing was happening except the strain on my nails, feeling as if any more strain was put on them they would fall out. I hissed again in rage.

"Hey did you have a nightmare or something little kitty", The human said from behind me. "Don't do that" He said and the shadow falls on the ground, slowly coming to me, then I felt a pull on my body and I was lifted up. The blood pulled hard, causing me to scream in pain. In an instant I felt relieved as the blood was taken off my claws. I let out a quick breath.

The moment of relief was over as I felt a cold breeze sweep through the beast. I close my eyes, wishing for a moments rest, just hoping I can sleep just for a second. I feel my heart rate slow. The cold that was engulfing me didn't help either. All of my body heat seemed to slowly leak leaving me with nothing but cold. It was turning the cold season, and the cold nights air proved it.

It felt like the human was far away when I felt the huge movements. I really didn't care that much. Everything is already gone. My family, the forest, even my freedom to sleep has been taken away from me. All I want it this to end, for it to be peaceful and last, not slip through my fingertips. To be forgiven...

As I start to loose consciousness, I jump, wide awake. What was I doing?! The Night Demon is waiting to kill me! I need to fight this. Mother would be braver than this. She would not even close an eye. She would have fought the demon, and...

**"Lisa! I'm home!"**, yelled the human holding me. The sound snaps me out of the trance. I open my eyes and am marveled at the sight I saw. The inside of the place I am in is indescribable.

It had many barriers. The ground was smoother than water, and had patters on it. It was huge, but what shocked me the most was the sky. The sky was so low that I think I can really touch it one day by just climbing a tree. The weird part was that there was no trees, many things to climb on, but no trees. In my whole life, I have never been without a tree around me. I may just be a little one, but this is something new to me.

He carried me up climbing things, that my mother once called stares. Lights came from weird shaped things, not the sun or stars. This frightened me. My mother once told me a story about a wonderland. Is this the wonderland? He opened something by his touch, and I knew that it was.

Their was another human in the room. This one was a female. As I felt his heart rate increase I relies that this is the humans mate. Before I could get a chance to really inspect her features he hid me behind his back. I moved trying to get a decent view of her with no avail.

**"Lisa"**, He spoke deeply. I herd her foot steps come closer and stilled. Soon instead of looking up at the humans head, I seen the females smooth tan arms around him. I then see some of her hair go over his shoulder as there lips smacked together. Was this a kiss mother once spoke of?

_"It's our anniversary. I thought you forgot"_, The female human said. The males heart slowed for a few beats. _**beat, beat, beat, beat.**_ He then kissed her on the fifth beat, surprising me. His heart showed no sign of what he was planning, _"Jesse"_

Her soft words made his heart speed up so fast that I thought it would explode. It wasn't out of fear, but out of something I couldn't explain. Mates are different with us than humans. Humans must have more luck then us with what is now inspiring. My heart had an very known emotion to it called sadness. I thought about the chances I have lost and will never participate in because of what happened.

My thoughts vanished as I stumble to the ground with a cry. The human dropped me. It didn't hurt but shock me more. Did the human even care what he just done? That could of killed me!

_"What is that?"_, said the female human, _"Jesse! How could you drop a kitten!"_ Her voice was slightly angry. I felt soft hands pick me up. I felt safe beneath her touch. She was a good human. Some humans have a natural bond with us, willing to die than hurt us. We reward them for their effort. Well, some of us at least.

**"I found it at work. Since it is our anniversary I was wondering... Do you want another one. It is our fifth year of marriage."**, he spoke to her. I felt her hold me up to must be her chest as she keeps me warm. This reminds me so much of mother. I relax completely. I know this human is here to help.

_"Oh Jesse, I love her!"_, she spoke. He chuckled.

**"How do you know it's a girl?"**, he said. She smiled.

_"Mothers intuition..."_, She had a light, playful smile. Her other hand went to her stomach. I understood what she meant with not even knowing her speaking.

**"You're... You're pregnant?!"**, he said. She nodded. I smiled as I herd the extra heart beat. Yes, she will be a mother soon. I don't know if I want he to be like mother or not as doubt flows into my heart.

He leaped into the air and kisses her passionately. This time though, I was in between them but strangely it didn't bother me. She smiles at me.

"_Why don't we give this little kitten some milk?"_, She said petting my head. I can't help but purr a little. Her paws, or what ever they where are soft. Not furry like mothers. The male got up and came back with some liquid in a container. He put it on the ground, and I was soon placed beside the liquid. It was white, and smelled like milk. I sniffed it. It smelled a little different than mothers milk, and mothers warning flashed through my head. I ignored it and drank some of the liquid.

It was warm, but not hot. The taste was stronger than, but was still good. I drank more of it, not even understanding what I am doing. After I drank most of it, I understand. I feel tired and I remember the Night Demon. No! I can't fall asleep. The humans pick me up and I struggle to stay awake. They carry me to a room, with a monster in the middle of the room. I didn't care to really look at it. I just need to survive. To stay awake.

They place me on the monster, its surprisingly soft body relaxing under me. The humans got on the monster to, and started to fall asleep. No! My eyes start to droop, and my vision clouds. "_Sweet dreams_", I hear the female call. My eyes close, and I slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
